A Very Merry Weasley Christmas
by Ajisai-Hosu
Summary: Every member of the Weasley family comes home for Christmas just like they do every year.This year however, is full of new beginnings and many surprises, including a secret that the Weasley matriarch is keeping from her beloved children.WARNING!SLASH MPRE


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the character except for the ones I have created myself!**

**Rating: T **

**Pairing: Multiple!**

**If you do not like slash or mpreg then I caution you to turn back now! FLAMES ARE NOT WELCOME!**

**Now for the rest of you, please read and enjoy (reviews would be nice too)!**

* * *

"No!…No…don't make me do it! No please! I can't, I just _can't_!" a man with flaming red hair and terrified brown eyes cried as he was chased around the kitchen by his little sister who also had flaming red hair and the same colored eyes as her big brother.

"Oh ickle Ronnickins! It's alright! Gregory won't hurt you! He _loves_ you!" she laughed as she chased her much taller and bigger brother around with the one thing that he absolutely despised....

"Ginny! Get that thing away from me _now_!" Ron shouted as he stood up on a stool by their fireplace. Ginny stopped and put a hand on her hip, "Ron. You're such a baby. This spider won't hurt you...its not even _real_! We've been through this before, I'm trying to help you get over your fear. Now, let's get down from there and we can--"

"Family! We're here!" a voice called from the back door in the kitchen.

Ginny immediately forgot all about Ron and ran into the kitchen screaming, "Harry! Draco! You're here! Oh, look at the baby! He looks absolutely darling."

When they all put their stuff in Harry's bedroom and brought the presents in to put under the Christmas tree, Harry burst out laughing at the sight of Ron up on a stool like a woman hiding from a rampaging mouse. "Its not funny Harry….She was chasing me with a spider," Ron grumbled as he steadily got down from the stool, face as red as his hair.

Draco grinned and sat Ivan down on the couch, taking off his little coat and kissing his little red nose.

"He looks just like you Draco," Ginny cooed as she went over and scooped the baby up and gave him an Eskimo kiss. Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes, just as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came walking in from the basement carrying more tree decorations to put up. "Oh Harry! Draco! My sons are home!" Molly Weasley cried as she carefully set the box she was carrying on the floor, and engulfed her son and son-in-law tightly.

"You've been treating this one well," she asked Draco with a playful frown on her face. The man nodded, chuckling all the while. "You better be. Where's the baby?" she asked, looking around the room expectantly.

"Aaaah! He peed on me!" came a hilariously high-pitched scream from in the kitchen. "Kitchen Mum," Draco said with a smirk on his face when Ginny came in carrying a smiling Ivan with a huge wet spot on his trousers and her shirt covered in pee.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the girl. Chuckling all the while, Harry took his son from his sister and retreated up to his bathroom to change his now, useless, diaper.

"Mum! Dad! We're home! I think I saw Harry's car out in the driveway but I wasn't sure so--" "Charlie! Oliver! You're here! Finally!" Ron cried as he hugged his older brother and brother's husband. Charlie laughed because he knew why Ron always rushed to him first: Ginny and spider-phobia training--it happened every year.

Mr. Weasley greeted his son in a hug and firmly shook his son-in-law's hand. Mrs. Weasley had gone into the kitchen where Charlie took his leave to help with cooking dinner for that night.

The house rapidly filled with life and commotion. Harry had come back from the bathroom sporting a clean and smiling Ivan, Ginny had changed clothes and was now, happily playing with the giggling baby. Draco and Oliver had taken their leave to watch a football game in the den with Mr. Weasley, and Ron was playing a quiet game of solitaire.

"Oi! Everyone, the party's seemed to have started without us," came a familiar voice, followed by an identical howl of mock-resent. "Fred! George!" everyone in the family room greeted the more-than-identical twins. "Hello family, where is everyone else? We saw all of the cars out in the driveway--" "But we only see four people present--" "In this room," they answered one after the other. Harry pointed absent-mindedly to the den, where, (as if on cue), Oliver popped his head out, waved, then disappeared back into the room. "If you want, you can join them, but first go see Mum," Ginny said, hardly paying any attention to her brothers as she rocked Ivan to sleep.

"Will do little sister, but we're off to put our things away." With that, the twins left out of the room, cavorting up the stairs to their shared bedroom.

A little later in the evening, when everyone was heading to the dining room for dinner, someone rang the doorbell.

"I wonder who that could be," Mrs. Weasley mused, as she walked from the large family dining room and down the hall to the front door. Everyone was standing in the hallway to see who it could possibly be, their curiosity heightened because of the fact that they were missing two important members of the family....

"BILL! PERCY! Come in! come in!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed happily as her two sons and sons-in-law came into the house brushing snow off themselves.

The house was soon filled with even more noise and commotion as the two pregnant Weasley men came into view. "Oh my! Look at how big you are!" Ginny exclaimed to her older brother Percy who smiled brightly, that certain contagious pregnancy glow surrounding him. "I know. I can just barely see my feet, though I think Bill is having a bit of a tougher time seeing as he _is_ eight-and-a-half months along," Percy giggled as his mum took his coat to hang up. The third-in-line Weasley child continued to hug the long convoy made up of his family.

At their vulgarity towards his pregnancy, Bill shot his younger brother and sister a dirty look, pouting in such an absurd manner that he really gave off the appearance of a two-year-old, "I can't help it if I am the size of a beach ball!" No one could hold off the laughs that came simultaneously but hugged the two brothers anyway, and made places for them and their husbands at the large dinner table.

Severus gazed endearingly at his much younger husband. Bill _could_ be a bit to handle at times obviously judging from his dramatic ways; but it gave him great insight as to what raising their child together would be like.

Percy sat next to Fred, and his husband, Blaise, sat on the other side of him next to Harry.

Blaise loved Percy so much it would seem as if he would go anywhere, do anything, even _die_ for the man if need be. Although there was a three-year age difference between them, Percy being older, it didn't matter to them, not even to their families. It was never a problem and it never would be.

Mrs. Weasley sat at the table and said a prayer, then everyone started serving plates and conversing with each other over the months that they had all missed with everyone. She happily watched every single person and marveled at how all of her children had grown and how happy they all were with their own families. She also blessed each of the grandchildren she had, or would soon have. Percy and Blaise were expecting a girl, though the doctor had said he _could _be wrong so they should be prepared for things to go either way.... Bill had wanted a little girl and Severus wanted a boy…let's just say Severus had to sleep on the couch for little over a week after his predictions had come true to say the least.

Despite all of the joy and togetherness in the air, Ron was feeling a little down, and Harry could sense it. Apart from growing up together as brothers, the two were best friends and the raven-haired man could tell his brother was missing his girlfriend Hermione. "Hey Ronnie! Don't feel bad," Fred shouted across the table having taken notice to his little brother's not-so-good mood, "Yeah! Mione would never abandon you on Christmas!" George threw at him. "She's been with you this long," Ginny muttered under her breath.

Ron didn't miss it and glared at his sister, "Thanks for the support _sister_. But she hasn't called or anything yet and I'm positive she hasn't abandoned me." He aimed this last part at Fred and George whom weren't really listening, but he could tell they had heard him at least.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her son. She knew that Hermione would be there by tomorrow morning, it had all been Harry's brilliant idea. Surprise Ron for once on Christmas…but by the way things were going…worry him to death....

"Alright family! Since we're all done with dinner, I think we should all head to the living room for a sit around the wonderful tree Mum decorated," Bill exclaimed, maneuvering his way from the table with his plate in tow. "Yes, and you, dear whale-of-a-brother, can wash dishes," Fred chuckled as he got a Glare of Death from his oldest brother. "Aw, come now Fred, its very trying on Whale Boy--I mean Bill! He's so very hormonal," Percy chided, clearly enjoying his big brother's humorous display of evilness.

"Mum! They're being mean to me! I'm so fat!" Bill wailed as all of his siblings and siblings-in-law, (husband and father included), escaped from the dining room at his outburst.

Mrs. Weasley enveloped her oldest son in her arms and soothed him, "Its alright dear. Your brothers were just poking fun, you know how you used to enjoy joining in with a laugh." Bill nodded his head, then sniffled a few times, and then started laughing, "Yeah, you're right Mum, guess I overreacted, but I wasn't quite as huge as I am now." Mrs. Weasley's deep brown eyes looked lovingly into Bill's hazel ones, seeing worry in those eyes that had held humor mere seconds before….

"Mum…how's it going with chemo? I mean…you're going to be alright right?" There was a small pause, silence hung heavily in the air. Molly Weasley could only blame herself for her perceptive children, they knew what they didn't hear. "Sweetheart, there's a place for everyone in this world and the next--I can't be in both at once now can I?"

Bill understood the meaning of those somewhat unbelievable words…his Mummy was sick...and...leaving and it wasn't fair, words in only the way a child could describe a parent's terminal illness, "Mum…." He felt like a child all over again, except it felt unbearable this time.

She enveloped him in a hug and let him cry onto her shoulder. She didn't want to worry the others, and Bill knew his mother's wishes. Heart achingly he didn't tell a soul when they finally reached the living room and joined their significant others on couches and chairs.

Percy and Blaise were snuggled up on the love seat, Percy telling everyone animatedly about their trip to California earlier in the year. Everyone listened and laughed at the high-energy pregnant Weasley Boy as so many had referred to him as. Oliver told them stories of how he and Charlie had ended up getting together and their strong hate towards the other in the beginning.

Harry asked them both about children and Charlie had said that he wanted at least three, Oliver opted for more but he was open to whatever his husband wanted. Fred and George were extremely successful with their ever-growing joke shop franchise. They always thanked Harry for his Olympic winnings he'd graciously shared with them both. Bill got everyone involved with sharing stories of their shared childhoods, telling his own story on the time their mum had come home to find her entire house filled with mewling kittens. He had brought them all home from two people who were giving away free kittens. Their mother nearly had a heart attack at all of the fur balls all over her new furniture.

Ginny told of school and how she was the top in her class. "Good job Gin, no wonder why no one wants to date you though." Ginny had thrown a large couch pillow at Blaise who was laughing hysterically along with Fred and George. Molly Weasley threw her hands up and sighed at her crazy heathen children; sometimes she never wanted to say they were hers. They talked and shared story after story, the eggnog fueled even more conversation as the night wore on, the hour soon striking eleven on the grandfather clock.

Charlie and Oliver were the first to go up to bed, claiming that it had been a tiring day and they were ready to sleep so that morning would come faster…everyone knew they were both liars. Not that anyone wanted to know what they were _really_ going to do up there.

Ginny followed suit soon after with Fred and George right ahead of her. They nearly tripped her down the second set of stairs they had to climb after the first landing.

Draco opted to take Ivan up to bed, and bade everyone else in the room goodnight, his half-awake son doing the same.

After Percy had talked his way into a near coma, Blaise helped him waddle over to his mother and father and give them both kisses on the cheeks goodnight, promising to see them in the morning. Finally, Bill, tired of nodding off in his husband's lap stood up and kissed his mother and father, Severus hugged them both, then finally went up to Bill's room to catch some sleep.

Harry and Ron were the only ones left besides their mother and father and they both clearly had a question in mind. "Mum…you're chemo? Yeah…how's it going?" Ron braved, saving Harry the sensitive words to ask. Mr. Weasley exchanged a look with his wife who smiled lovingly into his eyes and patted his knee, turning back to her sons she said, "Its going good…but I'm not doing so good." Harry nodded and sniffled and then walked to his mother and sobbed quietly in her embrace, head in her lap.

Ron nodded all the same and walked calmly over to her and rested his head on top of hers, "I'm sorry Mum."

"Sorry? Dear Ronald no! Its not your fault Dear, never think that. I love all of you very much, and I don't want your brothers and sister to be upset…don't tell Gin, she'll hardly be able to stand it."

Harry clutched her skirt and looked into his mother's eyes, "Alright Mum. I love you." Molly caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead, "I know. I love you too." Ron finally let the tears course down his cheeks and Mrs. Weasley embraced him as well and whispered soothing words, "Now now, its Christmas, hush now…look, its snowing." Ron turned his head to look out of the window and smiled at the sight, it was snowing peacefully and it looked so beautiful. "Come along boys, let's all go to bed," Mr. Weasley said quietly, helping his youngest son on to his feet, "Thanks Dad. Goodnight," Harry smiled, hugging the taller man. "Night Harry." Ron hugged him next and together, they ascended the stairs, the Christmas tree holding the only light in the darkened family room.

--------------

"Wake up! Wake up! Its Christmas everyone!" Ginny yelled, running around banging on everyone's doors with a laughing Ivan in tow. Many different variations of, "Shut up!" and, "It was Christmas yesterday!" could be heard. But the realization of the day hit everyone and soon the house was full of parading lunatics running around frantically trying to get to the living room first. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the young woman lying on the couch clad in a huge t-shirt and Rudolph pajama pants.

"Mione!?" Ron yelled in disbelief, startling the girl enough for her to jump and land on the floor with a thud. "Yes Ronald Weasley, last time I checked that was who I was," she replied with a smile on her face at the shock on Ron's. "Oh my God! You made it!" the red-head finally yelled ten seconds later, engulfing the laughing woman in his arms and spinning her around.

"What's going on?" Percy yawned sleepily as he came waddling down the stairs in a t-shirt and a pair of striped pajama pants that clearly didn't belong to him hence the insignia, "Ginny," on them. "Ron just got the shock of his life," Charlie said, going to flop across Fred and George who were sitting on one of the couches. Hermione smiled at everyone, "Well, its nice to see you all again after a year abroad. And my-oh-my Bill and Percy, see you two got put up the duff." Harry and Draco snickered at her not-so-Hermione-like choice of words.

"Stuff it Harvard girl," Bill huffed moodily, rubbing his pregnant belly. "Now now children," Mrs. Weasley intervened as she and Mr. Weasley sat side-by-side in two armchairs by the fireplace that had a warm fire going in it, thanks to Mr. Weasley of course.

Everyone got comfortable around the tree and soon it was time for presents to be opened.

"Who's first this year?" George asked, sneakily trying to go for one of the shiny-wrapped boxes that looked to say his name on it. "If sneaky brothers didn't try to go for things before their _turn_," Ginny ground out as she swatted George's hands away from the gift, "then they would know that since this is Ivan's first Christmas, he should go first."

Everyone cooed as Draco helped his son pick out a blue-striped wrapping paper-covered box that said, _"To: Ivan, From: Uncle Bill and Uncle Sev."_ "Ooh! Ivan I wonder what it could be!" Harry exclaimed as Draco guided his little hands to unwrap the box. Everyone laughed when they saw a little duckling-covered pajama set that included a hat.

"Can you say 'thank you?'" Draco asked his blonde son. Ivan crawled over to Severus and tried, but he only got out what sounded like the feeble bark of a puppy. Severus laughed and kissed him on the top of his head, "That's alright, that'll do it for me."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the humorous exchange between nephew and uncle and for the rest of the present-unwrapping time, she held her blonde grandson in her lap, claiming that it was the sacred sitting place that all of her children had laid claim to at his age. Next up was Ginny, she got a new laptop computer from Harry. "It was really Draco who thought of the color. He insisted getting you green because it favored your hair color," Harry informed his smiling sister. Draco softly tugged Harry's ear, "Color is important. Even _you _have a preference to the shade of the fabric of your underwear." Everyone howled with laughter at the crimson blush creeping up onto Harry's face. Draco was warned that he'd be sleeping on the couch when they got to his parents' house later on that evening.

Next was Ron. Hermione opted to give him her present first. "Ronald…we've been friends for a really long time and we started dating. We've dated for two years now and I wanted to know," she got down on one knee and pulled out a black box. Everyone was shocked, even Harry and Mrs. Weasley didn't know she was going to do this. "I wanted to know, if you'd do me the honors of becoming my husband?" She popped open the box and presented him with a stunning silver band with an inscription that read, _'Together with me forever.'_ Ron had tears in his eyes and it was quiet for quite some time….

"Well say yes already!" Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, and Blaise all exclaimed.

"Yes! Yes! Hermione Granger I will marry you!" Hermione smiled in relief and slipped the ring on his finger and then stood up and kissed him soundly, earning catcalls and slaps on the back for Ron. "Now I just have to give you your engagement ring," he chuckled as they sat down together on the loveseat by the window.

Next was Fred and George who gave each other a matching tie. "I swear we went shopping on our own!" "Yeah! I didn't know I was going to waste good money on something I could borrow!" No one could help but laugh or at least roll their eyes at the twins' unmatchable senses of humor and the brothers truly did enjoy the others' gift. It was Percy's turn next, and he unwrapped a rather large box that turned out to be a pink and red pram. "Oh Mum! You shouldn't have!" the man exclaimed, hugging his mother and father. "I didn't!" Mrs. Weasley said, a smile on her face, "your dad was the one who _insisted _we get it for you." Mr. Weasley shrugged sheepishly, "Well…it was cute and you _are _having a girl."

Blaise thanked his father-in-law, "It saved me the trouble of having to go out and deal with him taking hours trying to make up his mind." Percy playfully swatted his grinning husband. Bill unwrapped a box and smiled when he saw that it was a bassinet. The color was pea green and he absolutely loved it, "Thanks Mum, Dad. Sev will have a joy setting it up himself, as punishment for this baby turning out to be a boy after all, and gloating about being right," the red-head grinned at his sighing husband. "Wasn't the couch enough love?" Bill pretended to think then gave a laugh as he said, "Nope!"

Harry gave Draco a silver wrapped box; Mrs. Weasley winked at her son as her son-in-law opened it. The silver-eyed man gave a slight gasp when he saw the gift. It was a framed picture of an ultra-sound dated from four weeks back. There were tears in his eyes when he looked at Harry, who was genuinely surprised--Draco never cried in front of anyone. "You're…" Harry nodded. Draco looked down at the picture again and then kissed Harry for all he was worth. Fred and George gave catcalls and Charlie snickered at the looks on Oliver and Bill's faces.

The couple finally broke for air and Harry smiled when he felt Draco rub his still-flat stomach. Realization dawned on everyone and soon both expecting parents were being congratulated. "This is a miracle," Ron whispered, a proud smile on his face. Everyone knew that Harry's pregnancy with Ivan was the catalyst that had caused for the heart-breaking news that the raven-haired man would no longer be able to conceive anymore children. He nearly lost his life when he was giving birth because of the bleeding, then he had hemorrhaged when Ivan had crowned and that caused the malfunction in his abdomen wall to carry a baby.

"The doctor said that this pregnancy is looking healthy and as long as I don't overwork myself and do as he tells me, I should be alright," Harry smiled as he told his family. "You are truly blessed," Mrs. Weasley said to her son. Draco then gave Harry a present and Harry wept while grinning at the picture he was given. He was seven-and-a-half months along with Ivan and Draco had had the camera his husband had given him for his birthday. He had snapped a photo of Harry lying in the grass gazing in wonder at his belly as his hand felt the movements of their son. It was precious.

"Thank you Draco. I love you," Harry whispered, hugging his husband and kissing him on the lips lightly. "I hope I can find love like you guys," Ginny sighed. She was the only one who didn't have a boyfriend and she was seventeen! "Oh Gin, you'll find someone some day," Charlie offered to his little sister, "besides, you're only nineteen. Bill's thirty-two, I'm thirty, Percy's twenty-six, Fred and George are twenty-four, and Ron and Harry are both twenty-two…well, Harry's a bit younger by less-than a year…but you'll find your somebody someday."

Ginny rolled her eyes but smiled. The rest of the morning was spent opening presents and then it came time for dinner to be prepared and everyone helped along with that montrous task.

Mrs. Weasley marveled at the dinner she prepared along with the help of her family and sighed in contentment at having them all there for her last year on earth. It brought her great joy and sadness at having to spend time with them and then dying without much of them knowing that it was happening sooner than they thought. But as the big family ate and laughed and shared merriment with each other, Molly Weasley knew that they would all heal at her absence and seek comfort and happiness within each other. It saddened her still, that she wouldn't be able to see all three grandchildren her three sons were expectant with, but from heaven she would be with each one of them every step of the way….

_On the night before Christmas _

_And all through the house, _

_Not a creature was stirring,_

_Not even a mouse!_

_And the family was happy_

_Because they knew they had each other,_

_And all of them were delighted to have _

_Shared a great mother._

_The End_

_Happy Holidays_

_Dedicated to anyone who has lost a dear mother or a parent of any kind,_

_They will never be forgotten._

* * *

**(A/N: How'd you like it?...or...not like it? I actually wrote this earlier this year but I wanted to publish it around Christmas time! If you've ever seen "The Family Stone" with Sarah Jessica Parker and Rachel McAdams then know that it inspired this piece of writing of mine. I absolutely love that movie and if you've never seen it then I'd say give it a watch--five thumbs up! REMEBER! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! no flamies and you will be loved by me).**


End file.
